Siegrun an Gabhatine
|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 24 May 8th|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = * ** * |Row 5 title = Title|Row 5 info = High Runesinger of the Gabhatine|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Oisin an Gabhatine (Father) Brigid an Gabhatine (Mother) Airell Woodcourt (Husband) *Rowan an Gabhatine (Daughter)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = Alive|caption = Art by Dancinfox}}Siegrun an Gabhatine serves as the High Runesinger within the ranks of the Blades of Greymane. As the High Runesinger her duty consists of teaching the language of her runes and stories of her clans to those around her. Originally hesitant about taking on the mantle of leadership she has slowly warmed up to the idea and taken on the responsibility. Taking on the mantle of High Runesinger for the Gabhatine people, she replaced her father, Oisin an Gabhatine after Flame's Berth caused Duchy wide earthquake disasters to the Ashen Coast. History One of the three leaders of the Gabhatine and representative of the Oakenborn, Siegrun an Gabhatine, also rarely known as Siegrun Woodcourt, is the High Runesinger of the Gabhatine. Tasked by her clan with interpreting and ‘singing’ runes to life, Siegrun has been trained from a young age to understand the language of Galui and speak forth its various meanings to life in her own stories, as well as those of others. Her duties include shepherding her people towards a higher understanding of their language to bring their tales and sagas in harmony with the Gods. Siegrun, and the Gabhatine at large, live within the foothills of the great mountain hold of Flame’s Berth. This ancient mountain fortress was once the most sacred hall of the Oakenborn, the Gabhatine’s Elder Blood predecessor. Her people adopted a staunch isolationist policy after the various conflicts that saw the Oakenborn extinct, and as a result, the Gabhatine are the last of the extremely few Oakenborn clans to hold to the traditions of their ancestors. While Siegrun is not the only leader for her people, she serves as their primary representative; partially due to her marriage to an outsider, Airell Woodcourt. As a result, she has the most experience dealing with the Gilneans, and is herself a member of the Blades of Greymane, which few of her clan can state. While Siegrun still holds isolationist and superstitious tendencies, her desire to see her people to a brighter future has won through in every chance it has had to shine. It was this determination that led to her to overthrow her father, Oisin an Gabhatine, as High Runesinger, as his policies were leading to a downward spiral for the Gabhatine. While Oisin has been re-introduced into Gabhatine society and fences mended, Siegrun has endeavored to not take the Oakenborn down the same path ever again. She has led them out of the mountain to the foothills and led her people to new prosperity within the Gabhatine Lands; where they have now fully joined with the Mac Tire Caidre, and the Galuyn at large once again. Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Galuyn Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Oakenborn